


Confession♡

by Nabe_kime17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabe_kime17/pseuds/Nabe_kime17
Summary: this is an AU book where Kageyama is from another country but and he just about to start his very first day on a japan highschool which is Karasuno HighKageyama is known in he's previous school that he is a shy kind so that made him an easy target for bulliesKageyama would often go home with a lot of scars and other stuffHis parents we're super concerned about his health and mental state that they decided that Kageyama would be safe in japan thou he would be living with ------Also Kageyama and tsukishima had already met when they we're both kids also I'll be calling them nicknames since it's also tiring to always write their name's 😚✌🏻And so on some things would happenthat's all the info i can give y'all cuz i don't wanna spoil y'all lovies for this new bookThx for reading this🥰 this also will be slow updated
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	1. [→How we meet←]

**Author's Note:**

> Hehhe first book published on Ao3  
> Hope you all enjoy also make sure to read the summary for more details

"Past Kageyama and Tsukshima story"

Present time:  
'huh i wonder if i can see him again'  
'see who again tobio?'  
'huh...ah it's nothing mom'  
'ok?'  
*haahh i just hope he didn't forget about me yet*  
↑Flashback↓{just imagine this😅}  
Kageyama was just minding his own business until some of his classmates came up to him and ask him if he can follow them since they needed him to do something  
:Kageyama Tobio a kid who is often left alone because of his scary features for a kid that might really surprise you and because of that no one has ever tried to talk or interact with him as he's classmates we're very afraid of him even when his the one who tried to reach for them so to sum it up he was alone for the rest of the school year (in daycare ofcourse) but it all changed in his middle school year (forgive me but i don't really know how school works at japan😣 so let's get back where we left at😅):  
little did the young boy know that day would change his life forever  
After those boys have successied they took kageyama to the park where their boss is waiting for them (mind you this happened afterschool) well the bys went first to tell their boys about it  
b1:hey boss we got him  
b2:yeah boss  
b: oh great job then  
said their boss while giving them both 👍🏻  
b:ok now we wait  
while they're waiting their boss ordered them  
b:hey you two  
b1&b2:yes boss?  
b:go hide this somewhere to record our this incounter  
their boss said as he gives them his phone  
b: do you both understand?  
b1&b2: yes boss  
b:good  
aftersome time kags arrived  
kags:huh oh hi are you the one who needed me to do something?  
he said a little bit exited  
b:well yea  
kags:so what do you want?  
he ask clearly confused  
b:this  
kags just looks at him confused  
until he felt someone grabbing both of his arms stopping him to do any movement  
kags:WH-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!  
b:giving you a lesson you'll never forget  
said the boy infront of him smirking  
after that they beated kags into a pulp they have punched & kicked the boy several times(poor kags) kageyama couldn't even stand up he once tried but failed he tried calling for help but no one came until he was going to somewhat near fainting he could hear something calling for him but he can't see it but he knows it's a person once the person was near and is holding him he fainted.....(🔚)  
••••••••••pov:  
As i was going home from school ofc as i was walking with ny headphones on i heard someone asking for help if you are wondering how did i hear it cuz just cuz(😙)well i followed it , it lead me to the park near my school and there i saw a boy with black hair on the ground he looked like he was beaten up so i hurriedly run to him as i see he was about to faint i tried calling out for him but it didn't work but he someone managed to say conscious until i think i have hold him he fainted  
not knowing what to do i gave him a piggy back ride and took him to my house  
At tsukishima's house  
i knocked on the door since i can't open it with my hands i heard my mom saying "coming" as i wait for the door to open i glanced at the person on my back and recognized who it was i was in total shock who would done this to him i mean i know him but i haven't talked to him in personal of smt, i was deep in my thoughts until i heared the door opening  
?:hi mom  
?:oh hi kei who-  
?: wait what happened to him??  
my mom ask worriedly  
?:i don't know mom i just found him in the park on this state already  
?:hurry get him inside put him in my room  
i did what i was told i got in took off my shoes and took this boy in my mom's bedroom after that i go to my bedroom to change and let the boy borrow some of mine when i came back from my room i saw his awake  
?:huh where am i? who are you?  
?:oh you're awake im tsukishima kei and you're in my house in my mom's bedroom and you?  
?:oh my kageyama tobio and may i ask how did i get here?  
he asked me while tilting his head a little to the side  
Tsuki: about that i saw you at the park you looked like someone had beaten by someone  
Kags:well tsukishima-san you are not wrong about that i was beaten up by some boys  
Tsuki:pls don't call me that just call me tsukki  
Kags:ar-are you sure?  
Tsuki:yea  
Kags: oh okay then call me kage or anything you want!*smiles*  
Tsuki: sure ,wait here im going get my mom so she can treat your wounds  
Kags:ok tsukki  
*kags mind: EKKKKK i just got my first friend YAYYYYY but is he really my friend? im just ask him that and oh i really need to get home after this mom&dad would be really worried if i didn't come home today*  
After sometime tsukishima came back with his mom with an first aid kit  
TM:hi dear my name is Aimi just call me mom ok?  
Kags:ok mom!  
Aimi:*giggles*now im going to treat your wounds ok?  
Kags:Mhm but i have to go home after this.  
Aimi:oh about that do you know your mother/father's phone no.?  
Kags:no sorry :(  
Aimi:mhm that's fine dear you can just go home tomorrow? since it's pretty dark outside and it would be really dangerous for you  
Kags:ok but i don't have any clothes except for this *he said while pointing on the clothes he had on* and also where am i going to sleep?  
Tsukki: that's fine you can use mine and you can sleep with me i'll also let you borrow one of my spare uniform  
Kags:oh ok but what school do you go?  
Tsukki: the same school you go too , i often see you at the library  
Kags:oh ok  
Aimi: ok I'm gonna start now ok this might sting a little  
After the treatment  
Kags:thank you so much mom!  
Aimi:no problem dear now kei show him where the bathroom is and you two should get a bath you both stinks *the woman said while giggles*  
Tsukki&Kags: *both giggles* ok mom!  
After they bath  
Tsukki:here yama your clothes *handling the clothes*  
Kags:Thx tsukki *takes them*  
Sleeping time 7:45p.m  
Kags:hey tsuuki you still awake?  
Tsukki:yea why  
Kags:i can't sleep  
Tsukki:then try  
Kags:TSUKKIIIII  
Tsukki:ok ok what do you want to do?  
Kags:i don't want to so anything i just want someone to tell me a story  
Tsukki: really? *tsukki looks at him in disbelief*  
Kags:*looks at him* yes  
Tsukki:*sigh* ok let me see if mom is still awake maybe see can tell us one  
Kags: us? awwww tsukki *giggles*  
Tsukki:*blushes*stopppp  
then tsukki got out the room to see his mom's room open meaning she's still awake  
tsukki knocks on the door  
Tsukki:mom are you awake?  
Aimi:ahh yes sweetie do you need something?  
Tsukki:ummm me and yama couldn't sleep and he said he wanted someone to tell him a story?  
Aimi:ok I'll be there *smile's*  
Tsukki:ok mom *smile's*  
after that tsukki then hurriedly went back to his room  
Tsukki: mom said yes  
Kags:yeyyyy  
Time skip [→morning←]  
Aimi:HEYYY BOYSSSS  
both boys shot up straight after they heard the shout  
Aimi:oopss sorry about that sweetie's but it's time to wake up your breakfast and lunches are on the table ready soo you both know what to do  
the two boys just noded off their heads as a yes  
after the lady got out the room they both look at each other and both sprinted tot he bathroom too see who would use it first but it ended as a draw so they just decided to both bath at the same time (y'all don't be dirty😐😑) after that they both got into their school uniform tsukki let kags borrow his spare and it was a little big for kags but he didn't mind they head down and Aimi saw it and found it adorable on him so she decided that he would just keep it and tsukishima didn't disagree with that and they ate their breakfast and packed their lunches kageyama just carried his lunch since he forgot his bag yesterday at their classroom and they said their goodbye to Aimi and head out  
On their way  
Kags:ahhh what class are you?  
Tsukki:class A why?  
Kags:awww sucks you're not in my class  
Tsukki:what class are you tho?  
Kags:class D  
Tsukki: pffft  
Kags:huh why are you laughing?!?!  
Tsukki: nothing but we can still see each at lunch  
Kags:fair point but im afraid  
Tsukki: don't be I'll be always there  
Kags:how?  
Tsukki:ok how about this since we are just 2 class apart if someone starts bullying you just scream my name  
Kags:i- ok  
And they both proceed on they way as they we're on the school gate kageyama can hear some students are gossiping him  
S1:hey is that Kageyama?  
S2:yea i think soo  
S3:hey bro should we try it on him later?  
S4: definitely bro it would be really a bop *laughs*  
S5:bro keep it down he can hear you and i think you guys didn't notice that tsukishima is standing next to him  
As kageyama heard that and look at tsukishima to see him glaring at the boys  
S3&S4: oh shi- you're right  
S5:what are you guys waiting for let's bounce before he attacks us  
S6:oh my god is that tsukishima???Ekkkkkk  
S7:oh my gosh gurl you're right *blushes*  
S8:mhm still handsome as ever hahaha  
S9:but what is he doing with that loser  
at that point tsukishima had lost his control over his anger and said but quite shouted a little with a serious and quiet scary tone  
Tsukishima: Ok enough of it im going to warning you guys if any of you and i meant any of you guys tried to hurt this boy beside me you'll suffer the consequences of it  
he said my smirking and with a scary aura surrounding him  
and i could tell everyone was stunned by thata nd scared then he looked at me and said "ok now let's go inside?" "sure tsukki"  
and we both made our way to class  
Kageyama's class [kageyama's case]  
once i made into my class they all stared at me i just nervously smiled at them and proceed my way to my desk and waited for class to start not so long after that we heard the speaker say "••••••••••••••••" i was shock to say the least and just downed my head so i wouldn't see the eyes looking at me..  
Tsukishima's class [tsukishima's case]  
i got into my class and everyone looked at me like im a idol or smt "what?"i said coldly while giving them my poker face and they immediately tensed up and look away from me and then i proceed to get into my seat i got there and placed my bag and went back outside to go on kags class to see how he was i saw him visibly uncomfortable of the stares giving him so then an idea pop on my mind (#lightbulb lighting on his head hahahhaha)  
well the idea was i know that the someone gonna beat him up again so since there is still some time before class and teacher know me since of my grades so basically im going to make an announcement at the broadcast room about it but first i need to get permission from the principal so i did and luckily she gave me permission so i go to the broadcast room turned on the speaker and said *hi this tsukishima kei you're worst nightmare*i paused while smirking *just here to make an announcement that if *then my voice got more serious as i said the next lines *any of you guys tried to bully kageyama tobil wether it's on school grounds or out im going to find you guys and you'll suffer the consequences of it*i finished and went back to the voice i use for my first sentence *so that's all if you guys are wondering how i can i did this i got permission from the principal so* *i hope you guys have a great day today*i said in my scary voice  
After that i felt so much relieved knowing that no one would dare or some would but it would less my worries for him


	2. Pt.2 [→How we meet←]

"huh i didn't expect it would work😮 maybe i am a genius after all😏"i thought tho kageyama still got some bruises when i see him when i ask him about it he would just say things like "oh i fell","hahaha i tripped on the way","im fine","i just got itchy that's all hehe" i didn't know that outside of campus (like very far from school ok?) that he was being provoke, bullied and being harassed at some point until i just happened to be walking by  
♥≈›ΩPresentΩ‹≈♥  
I just happen to be walking by the part where i first saw yama until i heard a screaming and voices  
???:ahhhhhh!!!!!  
???:alzmsksskakja  
???:iskskakaokao  
???:iajajaajjw  
I couldn't hear what the other voice said since they we're kinda muffled   
It's being louder and louder until i had enough and i walk out where i was hiding from and i- was traumatized by what i just saw   
¢what he saw¢  
I saw kageyama over there being harass i think they made him where that maid outfit just a second ago or so ngl he look cute on it °kei not the right time° •sorry yreniic• and i boy was holding both of his hand above his head the other caressing his cheek with his thumb on his lips (°spare me on this it's super cringy°)and seemingly he was going for a kiss and the other one was holding a phone and i noticed kageyama's left cheek was red and i can only assume that they slapped him  
¢Fin¢  
As they we're still not noticing my presence i took out my phone and took a picture of the scene in front and each of the bullies face and I'm going to report this to the principal tommorow and i was fuming in anger about this i made it clear that no one would bully him and they did this ahhahaha they will have to face it heheh and decided to cleare my mouth before him and yama could kiss and looked up seeing them flinched (imma put this ⛓️ for to know that he is using he scary voice)  
⛓️ Didn't i made it clear that you guys are aloud to bully him⛓️i say as i rest my hands on each side of the boy who is caressing yama's cheek and squeezed his shoulders hard plus looking him dead straight in the eyes i could tell that they we're the same one's who i heard planned this last time   
♦Flashback♦  
???:hey is that Kageyama?  
???:yea i think soo  
???:hey bro should we try it on him later?  
???: definitely bro it would be really a bop *laughs*  
♦Fin♦  
I looked straight to the boy who has holding kageyama's hand above his head   
⛓️and i thought you we're smarter than this such a shame😔⛓️tsk tsk tsk i added while shaking me head side to side (°and boii got walking side to sideeeeee° •pls stop• °tch meanie°)⛓️you too i hope you get choked at😊⛓️and just like that they went brrrrr he even dropped his phone and just started running like it's the end of the world and kageyama almost hit the ground that's a big no no for me so i catche him and had put him on the benches and took the phone that was dropped i saved the video and sended it on my phone and just leaved the phone there and picked kageyama gave him an piggy back ride and made our way back home on the way i felt kageyama had fallen asleep so i just keep walking well he really looks cute while sleeping i chuckled at that thought   
Time skip (→next morning←)  
Well today's the day imma report those guys to the principal but before that let's wake up this mf blueberry clinging next me it looked like eh isn't going to let go any longer and i could tell mom's is going to wake us soon meh😑  
Hey yama~ wake up =1st attempt  
He didn't budge he only scrunch his nose up pouting(😾)   
Shake's him while saying hey hey wake upppppp =2nd attempt  
He was about to wake up but came back to sleep ok im done   
HEYYYYY yama wake up or we'll be late   
He team shot us eyes open and quickly dased to the bathroom  
Hey! that's not fair yama😣! i said before dasing too  
[Time skip by dino's]  
Now we're at the school gate it seems like kageyama didn't remember what happened yesterday that's a relief😌  
I told that i would drop first in his classroom he questioned why i just told him that i had something to do after and it's better if i just drop you first to secure your safety being


	3. Pt.3 [→How we meet←]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be apologizing advanced for any mistake over here pls. tell me about it at the comments

What? Why? When i sat there at my room thinking where did it all go wrong then i remembered the letter mom gave me

Dear Tsukki,

Im so sorry that i couldn't say a proper goodbye to you and yams please don't think that this is all your fault neither yams too im really sorry i am but i have to go now thank you for all the things you both have done to me don't worry we will meet again just don't forget about me ok?:D and remember always never give up on your dreams tsukki take care

Love Yama.

I sat on my room crying how can he be so selfish just pop off like a damn bubble hahaha but he know i can never be mad at him hehehe and ofcourse Kageyama Tobio i'll never forget you till we meet again

On yamaguchi's✨  
Mom:hey tadashi  
Tadashi:Yea mom?  
Mom: somebody named tobio left this for you  
Tadashi:*huh kageyama? why would he give me a letter hmm?*  
Tadashi:ok mom where is it?  
Mom: it's on your room honey☺️  
Tadashi:thx  
I went up to my room and found a letter on my table.I picked it up and opened

Dear Yamaguchi,

Hey hey yamaguchi it's me kageyama sorry to say but i have to go somewhere far but don't worry about me I'll be fine there you to take care of yourself for me okay also take care of tsukki for me too always remember that you are who you are ok also those freckles really makes you cute sorry i didn't have the time to say a proper goodbye to you both until we meet again yammy☺️

Love Kageyama.

Huh what's this?i suddenly felt something like liquid running now my face i run into to the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror im crying??? why though? we we're not even that close heh i guess i got used to his presence to huh sure kageyama will wait for you

Recap:  
After i dropped kageyama on his class i went to see the principal and showed her the video of them bullying kageyama and she said "don't worry they'll get their punishment later" after that she gave me a pass as i was late for my class  
♠Timeskip : After school♠  
*Ne kageyama* -Tsukki  
Mhm?-K  
*How was your class?*  
It was fine nobody dared to come close to me haha stop worrying about me so much  
*Sure😑*  
Seriously 😒  
*Ok ok*  
We we're walking until we saw someone being bullied  
Hey tsukki   
*Ye ok im on it*  
*Confused kag's noises on the bg*  
Yamaguchi pov:  
Ughhh why can't they leave me alone :(  
I did nothing on them   
Bully 1: hahhahha hey guys look he has freckles  
Bully 2:ewww it's so ugly yuckkk  
Bully 3:*throw's bag at yams*  
Yams:*on the verge of crying*  
Bully 1:aww are you gonna cry?🥺👉🏻😭  
Tsukki:*walke's past them and look at yams bullies*  
Bully 3:huh what are you looking at?!?!  
Tsukki: heh *smirk's* pathetic  
Bully 2: what did you just say?!?!?!  
Tsukki: *stands fully at them showing hes real height*  
Bully 1:crap he's tall let's get out of here  
They ran away  
Tsukki:😂 hey you ok?  
Yams:uhh im fine  
Kags: Tsukki!!!!!!!!  
Kags:how could you *pouts*  
Tsukki:sorry sorry  
Kags:oh hi!!!! what's your name???☺️🥺  
Yams: im yamaguchi tadashi  
Tsukki: im tsukishima kei and that's kageyama tobio  
Kags: *waving*👋🏻  
Yams:nice to meet you both?  
Kags:where do yo school???  
Yams:oh at kitaichi tadori  
Tsukki:oh we both go there too how come we never see you?  
Yams:oh im on class E hehe  
Kags:i see wanna join?  
Yams:ehh me joining you guys?  
Kags:mhm  
Yams:sure☺️  
After their incounter they been hanging out a lot yamaguchi constantly joins them on lunches or after school kags was able to fell happiness after so long   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
But  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Not all things stay the same do they?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After kags got home that day  
Kageyama Aishi(mom)   
Kageyama Shoya (dad)  
Kageyama Miwa (older sister) -Fam

Kageyama dear we're sorry but we have to move out we're going to live at america -mom

But m-m-mom how about my school? -kags

Oh you and your sister studies will be continued over there at America -dad

I- ok -kags

Hey lil bro are you sure about going? -miwa

Yeah don't worry I'll just write this letters and send them -kags

Ok also you should pack after that dad said the flight is tomorrow morning -miwa

Mhm😊 -kags

Kag's mom and dad thought  
*Don't worry kids your gonna love it there*

At the airport

I'm sorry tsukki & yammy till we meet again 

Over the past few years kags studied hard at america since his dad promised that if he had good grades back then he would be sent back at japan to live in his cousin house for the meantime and he was also working as a model there 

On the other hand yamaguchi had taken a back how tsukishima's attitude he went from being sweet and positive to cold and scary yams thought it must have been because kags wasn't there he would often be small temp / easily pissed off and would constantly be salty around everyone yams could only wish that kags come back so this salty over here would turn back to his original self although yams wasn't sure about that because not so long after kags left both of them found that akiteru was just lying to them about the all being ace on the team 

Little did he know that someone's coming back~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading stay tuned


	4. ❤️[Im back]❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading꒰⑅ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱˖♡

Kageyama pov:  
JAPAN!!!!! I have officially arrived  
I wonder how tsukki had been hehehe  
where is he???????????  
*phones rings* *-------*  
Hey where are you at?  
Im outside waiting for you  
Ok  
*hangs*  
Later.....  
Hey Akiko!!!!! my cousinnnnnn✧\\(>o<)ﾉ✧  
Mhm? *Turns* Tobiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!✧\\(>o<)ﾉ✧  
Kageyama runs into his favorite cousins arm and hugs him very tight  
Ahh how much i have missed you my raspy😌💜  
Me too my blueberry😌💙  
They we're givin some few disgust stare but both boys didn't notice it as they're tp caught up on what there doing

Kageyama and Akiko had a really great bond they're both like siblings always there for each other through thick and thin

Soon they grab a cab and went to his cousins house  
On the ride😂  
So tobi how was america  
People there we're nice but also tiring because of school and a lot of people would often stare at me  
Oho ohoo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Hey! What's the look for  
I mean you are beautiful so i get why people stare at you and honestly i would be gay for you no homo( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Ewww ಠ﹏ಠ  
Oh yeah reminds me did girls confessed to you i bet you had many of it 😔✋🏻  
About that *nervous noises* i did and they we're many of it like when i check my lover it would have more than 20 confession letters 🙂  
Oh dang i envy you😔😭✋🏻  
So how was japan so far for you aki?  
Yah know it's still the same japan you left right?  
Mhm maybe i hope i would get to see him again *mumbles*  
Huh? what's that?  
Oh nothing.  
Reminds me you'll be going to my school tomorrow hehehe*exited+checky grin*  
Huh whaaaa noo to early 😔  
Time skip by tobio being a baby🥺✨  
Ok here we are blueberry 💙  
Shush🤫 let me surprise aunt rossy  
Ok ok

Hey mom?! Im home *kags*

Aunt rossy peaks up from the kitchen door to greet his son  
Welcome home........Ahhhh Tobio?!?!?  
Surprise Aunty (≧▽≦)  
She rushed towards teh boya nd hugged him tight  
Oh how much i missed ya boiii (✿^‿^)  
Look at you , you've grown into a fine looking men hahah(◕ᴗ◕✿)  
I just smiled at my aunt nervously  
Ah that reminds me dinners ready  
Yah both better hurry up so you guys can wake up early tomorrow btw tobio i heard your going to Akiko's school?  
Yes i am aunty  
Good Akiko you better keep an eye on this big baby here  
Auntyyyyy~  
Hehhe don't worry mom i'll be sure😊  
Time skip tommorow (bish again👊🏻 deal with it)  
"Tobio!!!! Wake the fudge up we're gonna be fudging late for class"Akiko said as he burst into kags room  
Surprisedly kageyama was already dressed  
Ok now let's go! -K  
Mhm -A  
Good morning mom/aunty  
Good morning boys here's ya lunch and breakfast now run along  
Mhm thx mom/aunty Bye  
Bye have great day at school!  
At school  
Students start's to whispering each  
Hey tobi let's get your schedule first -A  
Sure -K  
On the principal's room  
Akiko knocks on the door they heard a faint *come in* he opened the door  
Anoo good morning  
Mhm good morning boys y/n said as he look at the boys in front  
Ahh you must be the new student right?  
T/T (they/them) said as looking at kageyama  
I am i was hoping to get my schedule???  
Here y/n said as he gave kageyama his schedule have a great day the black haired (woman/man) said  
Both boys bid there goodbye  
So Tobio what class are you?  
Umm at class 3-C  
Oh the advanced class your lucky -3-  
Maybe...ok now show me where my class is hmph...  
Ok ok but be careful  
Huh why?  
Umm how do i put this  
Just spill the tea boke  
HEY! Im not that dumb  
Bet😉  
You better watch out for someone named ******  
*Who? I wish tsukki was here..*  
Ok you better be careful whenever that guys around he's up to no good promise me tobio  
Ok i promise  
They continued their walk to Kageyama's class talk about afew things on the way  
And here we are tobio  
I can see that  
Aww come on don't be so sarcastic  
Yeah yeah bye  
Mhm bye tobi😄👋🏻  
Now im all alone ok kageyama breath now now y'all see kageyama might have a scary face and aura doesn't mean he has a cold heart he is a total softy on alot of things tehee  
In class pov  
Teacher:ok class quiet down we have a new students joining us today  
Tsukishima frowned in annoyance *great another one*  
On the other hand yamaguchi was exited to meet the new student  
Little both boys know who is it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was rushed tehee✨


	5. 🌺[New school,New Friends]🌺

After hearing what the teacher just said the door slide open for a girl with brown braided hair and hazel eyes  
Hi nice to meet you all im Takashi (L/N) Mizuki (F/N) just call me shi-chan on any you guys like very well said i'll be in your care   
You may now take your seat next to Mr. Tsukishima , Takashi tsukishima please raise your hand  
The blond lazy raised his hand   
As Mizuki look at the blond she then furiously blused at the sight of tsukishima  
He was near the window the sun brightly shining against his soft blond looking hair and his half lidded hazel eyes looking at Mizuki as if saying "your cute would you be my girlfriend?" (Ahhaha keep dreaming)  
Strapping out of her thoughts Mizuki maid her way to tsukishima   
Umm nice to meet you tsukishima–san Mizuki said attempting to start a conversation with the blond only to get no response and being completely ignored all the boys thought in classroom "ugh that jerk how can he i–"  
On to Kageyama!🤪  
Kageyama nervously opened the door in his class on the cue everyone starts looking at him he felt really uncomfortable and insecure by that  
Uhh hi im Kageyama Tobio i hope we all get along each   
Ok pls take your seat wherever you like the teacher said.  
He look around for a bit spotting a vacant one on the back next to a tangerine he slowly made his way to his precised seat then his seatmate said "Hiii kageyama-kun im Hinata Shoyo btw" 'mhm hi hinata'  
"Yama-kun what do you like?"  
'uhh hinata-san we can talk later at lunch right?'  
"Oh sure"  
Kageyama sighed this will be sure a living hell for him   
At lunch   
Akiko hurriedly go to kageyama's class so both of them could have lunch together but when he got their he was told that kageyama went with hinata their classmate he understood he was really proud of kageyama making now friends since he also has a lot of friends he decided to join them for lunch   
With tsukiyama (yams pov)  
Me and tsukki are now headed to the rooftop along the way i heard a familar voice back then but i couldn't remember who   
Kagehina (hinata's pov)  
"So yama-kun which sports do you like?" I ask this raven haired boy right in front of me  
"Huh oh well i like volleyball very much" he answered i was amazed i found someone who has the same sport to like i excitedly ask him if he was thinking of joining the club he answered yes i was so happy  
"IM SO HAPPY YAMA-KUN"  
"Uh ok?"  
After that we finished our lunch and made our way back to class  
"Hinata you wouldn't mind this right?"  
"Mind what exactly yama-kun"  
"Heh" he smirked and looked at me  
*LAST ONE ON THE CLASS MUST TREAT THE OTHER ONE" he said as he started running after a second of realization i also started running  
"HUH NO FAIR YOU GOT AHEAD START YAMA-KUN!"  
"Ahhahahah"  
And the two idiots runned their way to class   
"HAH i win boke😝"  
"NO FAIR!!! hmph"  
"You better treat me later hehhehe"  
"Sure whatever"  
And class start (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i got you guys on the first half ahahaha but don't ya worry   
> Thank you for reading ❤️


	6. 👬[Reunion?]👬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the boys meet each other again?

After class   
Hinata's pov  
Yey it's finally end of classes which means i get to play volleyball earlier i ask kageyama if he wanted to join the team and he said yes i told him to wait for me so we can go to the gym together and he also told me he had played it when i- i forgot but that doesn't matter anyways hehe but he was the setter of his team   
Let's go now yama-kun , mhm  
With tsukiyama (tsukishima pov)  
Class ended a while ago now it's time for volleyball practice yeyyy (hey hey now don't be sarcastic , and you should stop breaking th fourth wall soha-chan ,opps mah bad🙃)  
Ah it going to be super tiring but it's the last memory i have of him how i wish he was here with me i miss him so much everything about him i miss how he smile to cheeks would be glow rossy red while he has his cheeky grin plastered in his face i was broken out of my trace when i felt yams shacking me lightly   
What is it yams , where going to be late for practice tsukki , oh ok let's get going then on our way i saw shrimpy but he was with someone? meh not like i care anyway we made it to the gym both me and yams greeted our senpai's and changed into our gym clothes before heading to the gym   
At practice   
Practice was going smoothly until the ball of sunshine appeared   
Hey daichi-san i have someone to introduce to you , who is it hinata? , the new transfer student!!! , Ok  
Tsukishima's pov  
Another transfer student tch..  
Everyone was curious on who was joining the club so they look outside  
(except for tsukiyama) to see daichi,hinata and ---- talking  
They heard a few lines saying   
D:ok so what position do you play?  
K:setter  
After daichi interviewed Kageyama he look at hinata and said ok his in  
Hinata beamed with happiness and thank their captain repeatedly  
Tsukishima and yamaguchi are on their own little worlds to careless to notice a familar face until they heard their captain say   
"Ok everyone listen up we have someone to join for the club!!"  
Everyone look at daichi pls introduce yourself to them...  
"Uhh hi im -------"  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima heads snapped when they heard a familiar voice and name   
Tsukki💭this couldn't be happening right is that really him???  
Yams💭Is that ----? Someone pinch me if this is real  
Then Tsuksihima shouted which shocked everyone in the gym even the coach  
T:TOBIO?!?!?  
Kageyama heard his name called and look at the person he was shocked to see who it was  
K:Kei?   
And the he looked at the side of tsukishima  
K:Tadashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hey cliff hanger ahahha  
> Thank you for reading this book🥺❤️


	7. 🥺[Good old days]🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've cut it short people but still i hope you guys enjoyed reading this ch. and also the other ones I'll be sure to publish few ch.   
> Stay Tuned and Safe🥺❤️

Tsukishima pov:  
After confirming that it is him he seemed to know what i was up to about i looked at him he looked at me and smiling opening his arms signaling me to hug him course i got the memo and i started to run to hug him i hugged him really tight and soon afterwards yams came in too saying "Hey what about me?" he said while pouting but crying yama answered "awe come here yammy" he offered his left arm to yams resulted as him hugging as both  
Kageyama pov:  
I saw tsukki and yammy i was genuinely happy that i finally saw them again tsukki looked at me with a knowing look i then smiled at him and opened my arms waiting for him i guessed he got the memo he started running to me so i braced my self for an impact when we both hugged he hugged me tightly like he was saying a silent "i missed you dumbass" not so long after i heard another voice  
"Hey what about me?" i looked over and saw yammy pounting at us but crying i then let go of tsukishima and said to yammy "awe come here yammy" while offering my left hand i hugged them both tightly ahh how i missed this feeling 😊 and how am i supposed to calm this to babies down🙃  
Yams pov:  
I saw tsuki ran to Kageyama to hug him probably i was already at tears when i first saw him he was really here he was finally here i finally got to see him again i walk over them and said "Hey what about me?" i was pounting at them but was crying kags looked at me and said"awe come here yammy" while he offered me his left hand as it was currently the free one  
3rd pov:  
Suga the teams vice captain took a photo of this rare moment it's not like you get to see tsukishima showing emotions as such sadness, happiness or any other ones he would always have a bitch resting face and always so salty as for yamaguchi it was to be expected since the other one was a bit kind hearted and is also a cinnamon rolls crying slightly at scene in front them they couldn't help but wonder who this person was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️✌🏻


	8. 🎉[Welcome back]🎉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ❤️✨

The three boys still continued hugging forgetting that there at practice until someone spoke

Ummm ano sorry to ruin your reunion but we're still at practice?

Kageyama looked up to meet a very tall guys he had long brown hair and has an aura like a drug dealer   
(im sorry asahiii)  
Kageyama shriek and he hid himself at tsukishima  
Tsukishima and the others noticed it they we're shock but nishinoya and tanaka was laughing asahi was just confused on what was going on

It's fine yama their our teammates  
Tsukishima being soft?!?!?!👀🍵  
Urusai! But you might as well introduce yourself to them the blond said pointing at the team  
Uh ok... Kageyama answered nervously still hugging tsukishima and yamaguchi  
Everyone thought at same time while they're looking at the nervous raven  
💭We must protect him at all cost💭

Uh umm hi im Kageyama Tobio  
Hi! The team said   
After they introduced their self's   
(im lazy👋🏻)  
After that it was time to practice until kageyama noticed that both boys that he was hugging fell asleep  
💭 Great 😄💭  
Ano daichi-san , hmm? , Could you please help me , daichi noticed , sure kageyama wait a moment  
Daichi help kageyama sit the two down while at it daichi ask kageyama so what do you plan on them?  
I can just practice tommorow right?  
Yeah.   
Ok then I'll just watching you guys from here since they both fall asleep  
The raven had decided that he would just start practice tommorow for now his main priority is to have a moment shared with his friends   
Also suga took a picture of it   
It was really unsual for the team but they are looking forward on playing with kageyama and learning more about tsukishima tehee  
Some time later tsukki woke up but still tired he look at kageyama and admired his face from his view kageyama noticed something or someone was looking at him he tured his head towards the direction and saw the blond looking at him  
Tsukishima then lazily smiled and said "Welcome back" on which kage replied with a "mhm Im back" smiling unknown for the two someone has seen them....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the next chapter 👋🏻🤡


	9. [Baby Kags]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby kageyama is so cute don't y'all agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this for now i am still making the next part of the real story if they're any mistakes or misspelled words please tell me on the comments

Practice was very tiring today for our blueberry boy not only he need to toss for the tangerine he also had to do the punishment of being late and to clean the gym alone not to mention their going to a training camp tomorrow

💭I can't wait to be at home💭Kage...

And thus sometime later the raven haired boy finally made it home safely

💬im home💬he said only to be replied by the silence

💭Ah i remember i live alone Meh im hungry💭

After re-heating his food and eating it he made his way to his room when he opened the door he noticed something unusual there was a milk box in his bed with a note saying

"When you drink this you will be givin the best time of your life for a day?  
There is no pressure here  
Keep that in mind"

*Strange* kageyama thought but neither way he drinks it and not long later he passed out on his bed with a slight headache 

The next morning 

Kageyama's pov:  
Ughh why does my body feels small?  
I looked into the mirror and was surprised i was back from being a toddler i was finding my phone until i found it i was late but what should i wear suddenly i remembered that i have some of my old clothes on the other side of my cabinet i quickly took it and a bag shove some and showed i did everything quickly cause i hate wasting time after i was done i head out and run to my school seeing everyone their only waiting for me  
🍊When will bakayama come?🍊  
"Im hear"i shouted hinata looked at me like he saw a ghost he then immediately called suga-san  
"Uhh what is it hinata?" , "T-thats bakayama" the tangerine said as he pointed at me while suga follows  
When suga saw he squealed like an highschool girl that saw his crush (kags your all are highschool students)  
He snapped some pics on me and said to hinata that he would take care of this he came to my way and lift me up and put me beside tsukishima on the bus thou everyone was confused but suga told them   
The ride was great if it weren't for some salty ass beanpole who keeps teasing me for some reason but i was too tired to care i guess on the way i fall asleep i felt that i was moved from my seat into someone's lap i hugged the person and put my face into there chest

Tsukishima pov:  
I saw suga-san walk in with a toddler in his hand he walk over me and placed it beside me and said it was kageyama that's kageyama i looked at the baby beside me well i guess they do look alike me being the saltyi am teased him here and there throughout the trip after some time i noticed he was falling asleep until he did fell asleep i heared a ping on my phone and decided to look who messaged me it was suga he said "if he fall asleep put him at your lap" i was to text no until i felt an aura saying "i would not take no as an answer" so i got no choice but to listen i put the king on my lap im guessing he felt that as he stirred ang hugged me puting his face onto my chest i was blushing a little i mean he was so cute like this wait did i just call him cute no no no hes the most ugly person i saw hmph....

3rd pov:  
Tsukishima also had fallen asleep through the ride he had his had on top of kageyama's one suga found it cute and took a photo of them after some time they have arrived yamaguchi told tsukishima to wake up tsukshima did but kageyama was still asleep tsukishima just carried him out and to the room there were staying he put kageyama on one of the futon's since the boy was still sleeping and he changed into his gym clothes and head to the gym he left a note saying "I'll be at gym if you need me -tsukishima" to kageyama

After sometime the said boy woke up he read the note and made a run for it (ok a lil back story)  
Kageyama was afraid of being alone in a spacious place it made him very uncomfortable that's why he ran to find tsukishima  
(Back at the story)  
Kageyama was ready to cry any second since he couldn't see tsukki until he bump into lev   
Lev looked at him in awee  
"Hi there are you lost"  
"I am could you please carry me to the gym where you all play volleyball?"  
Kageyama knew that lev was kind of dumb to not find his face familiar or so he thought  
"Sure and you look like kageyama"  
"I am kageyama"  
"Really cool! You look very cute as a child to be honest😊"  
Lev said while he left kageyama up  
Kageyama was blushing he wasn't the type of person who received a lot of compliments  
"Lev if you don't mind me asking who are the other teams here?"  
"Hmm that would be Aoba Johsai and Shiwatorizawa and of course the usual"  
"Ok"i said while hugging his neck he only chuckled   
Not so long after both boys arrived at the gym kageyama spotted his team and ask lev if he could put him down which lev did so before kags go to his team he hugged and kissed lev on the cheek and bid his goodbye before running to his team lev did so too  
When kageyama arrived in his team he immediately ran to tsukishima and hugged his legs tsukishima felt that and he turned around to see a pouting kageyama he ask "king why are you pouting?" "you-you left me!" "it's because you were sleeping" "still you could have wake me up! Mean tsukishima Mean!" With that kageyama walked to oikawa he poked oikawa's leg behind resulting for the brunet to look behind him the brown haired boy immediately crouch down to eye level kageyama  
"Tobio is that you?"oikawa ask calmly "yes it's me tooru-san" the boy answered  
"Ok so what did you need?"oikawa ask smiling firmly  
Aoba Johsai was shook at see their captain smiling like that  
"I need you tsukishima is being a meanie" the toddler said he had tears in his eyes like he was about to cry any minute oikawa got the memo and said "ok well I'll be taking my leave now here"the team look at him confused "oh im mean let's take a break?" The teams understand and so do the other then oikawa scooped kageyama and rocked him back and forth humming along with it to comfort kageyama all the teams where shock oikawa could do that but that doesn't mean iwaizumi wasn't falling harder for this idiot 🤭 a tint of rosy pink was forming in his cheek as much as he stare at oikawa then a lot if scenario's pop in his mind he couldn't hide the blush now at all😂  
Onto the karasuno team  
Ne ne tsukishima what did kags mean my that hinata asked , ara~ why should i tell you?hmm~ , jeez bakashima i was just asking the tangerine haired boy with a whine , i think he was upset that i left him *sigh* how troublesome , oh well just hug him later i think that should work , ok? Tsukishima wouldn't admit it even in the littlest bit his pride won't allow him too that he was jealous of oikawo💭so troublesome💭  
Timeskip dinner🍽️  
Tsukishima pov:

Kageyama insist that i feed him so i did it seems like he had forgotten what happened earlier he also said i would sleep with him oh well   
Everyone was laughing on many things they have their own worlds i decided to head to sleep first not without kageyama   
Mom,dad im heading to sleep i said to suga and daichi they didn't mind the name's i called them first but soon to realize what i said though daichi-san was embarrassed while suga-san was proud that i called him mom   
Tsukki sweetie i heard suga-san said how about kageyama? I came to my realization what suga just called me i blushed at it i heard a lot "awe" here and there "i-i-i'll be taking him with me"i shuttered clearly showing i was embarrassed mhm have a good night then dino-kun i heard daichi-san said that made my blush even more worse i have to say i may have look like a bright tomato now because of it some of the members burst out laughing at me ok ok stop I'll get going now let's go kageyama i looked down and there he was trying to hold my hand i just slung him on my arm and hugged him while walking i keep yawing time to time i was already beat but still had a lil bit of energy left oi tobi I'll just take a bath ok? don't go anywhere mhm? , Take me with you tsuzzie , huh?! I then notice the way he talks was different im guessing his going to act like the age he has now , ok then hurry up , we both hoped on the bathtub me having to hold him since he might drown afterwards he changed and sleep i sleep on the futon and he sleep on my stomach saying it was warm   
not so long the team came and was blessed with a smiling tsukishima and kageyama while their both sleeping tsukishima having his other hand on kage just make sure he doesn't fall while kageyama is clenching his shirt  
Of course they took a photo

The next day

Tsukishima pov:   
I feel something heavy on me i guess his back huh ah ha hehehhe

Sometime later  
I feel kageyama walking up that's my cue

Kageyama pov:

I woke up with a ringing in my head i wonder what happened yesterday i only remember a few for some reason and i just realized that i wasn't sleeping on my i was sleeping at tsukishima i attempted to wake him up but he just stirred and hug me from the back (y'all know the position is like this♿) he was spooning me i looked around to see the teams still asleep i attempt to wake him again hopefully , he woke up and said   
"god your so beautiful" i blushed "umm tsukishima could you lend me some clothes?"i said while blushing  
"Sure but if this is a dream it wouldn't hurt to try this right?" I was confused and was about to say something until i was cut off my something warm pressing against me own lips   
Tsukishima fucking Kei just kissed me now i was having my gay panic inside  
After that he then stand up go to his back and lend me some clothes while he was getting ready back for bed i was changing after i finished i found his staring at me   
"You know your the most beautiful thing I've seen in my entire life i wish i could hold you forever and never let go i want you to stay by my side through thick and thin i would really love to grow old with you we would have kids together and has such lovely memories too kageyama tobio   
I love you"after he said that he was asleep then i was a blushing hard i did not expect him to be confessing at me like this "do you really mean all of it?"i asked myself if he really did mean it tho feelings where mutual for kageyama but he wasn't sure if that was really meant for him until he felt something coming out from his throat i hurriedly go to the bathroom and there it is flower petals in my hands not just any flower petals those we're roses   
Thi-This can-can't be happening no no i don't want to die yet should i take the surgery but if i do my feeling for him will be gone aghh i don't know what to do

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
kageyama woke up from one of his nightmares he was soaked from all of his sweat he hoped that everything that has happened or what he saw wouldn't become real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end thank you for reading this till the end   
> Don't ask why it was so chessy or cringy because i didn't have any idea and i made it 1 am it ended at 2:50 am  
> Don't worry about my sleep schedule it has been already fucked someday later on i would have insomnia and i would live like what bokuto did   
> Ahahahah im kidding ✌🏻  
> Anyways have a good day/night  
> Buh bye😎👌🏻

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> so i decided to cut it here  
> stay tuned for the continuation


End file.
